300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thank You For Being Together For 6 Years (2018.11.15)
Website LINK: http://6th.jumpw.com/ Description This page is an introduction to various games on JUMP Platform that have an anniversary event together with 300 Heroes. ---- 300 Heroes Event Link: Thank You For Being Together For Years (2018.11.14) 300 Heroes is the first popular Anime MOBA with various characters based on various super-popular anime characters in 2D World. Through the infinity of 2D spacetime, enjoy the very exciting moment with the feast of anime battle! ---- Gun World Event Link: http://activity.jumpw.com/qj2018anniversary/ Gun World is the only one TPS shooting game with cute 2D girls of JUMP Platform. Players can use 2D girls with their unique skills, equip them with various arms, combat freely on a large battlefield, and use those unique skills together with teammates to achieve victory. In Gun World, there are various modes such as PVP for fighting with your firearms, 2D Eat Chicken (a copy of PUBG) for killing everyone freely, and PVE for killing monsters for drops that can be used for upgrading your equipment. Faced with the swarm of monsters, enjoy the beautiful scenario of the maps, and achieve an unprecedented visual experience. It's time to pick up your guns to have a duel in a different dimension! ---- 300 Big Battle H5 Official Link: http://g.jumpw.com/h5.jsp 300 Big Battle H5 is an original 2D 3V3 MOBA web game, using HTML5 for playing on a browser! No need to download the game, just click to play! 10 seconds of matchmaking, 5 minutes of cool competition, come for a match anytime and anywhere! Enjoy a huge number of heroes from 300 Big Battle with great illustrations that were carefully drawn by high-class illustrators. Choosing your favorite heroes to fight in the world of 2D World now! ---- Crisis Rescue - Slam Dunk Official Link: http://df.jumpw.com/ Crisis Rescue - Slam Dunk is a real-time strategy competitive basketball game, a battle to solve all problems! Here you can: Collect cards, pick all-stars team, compete against other teams, and use your brainpower to decide the outcome! 24 hours online, with the global level service, good for your liver and hair (non-stress), experience an unusual gameplay, and enjoy the Buddhism competitive (do your best but not care about winning or losing)! ---- I am going to work with JUMP Network Event Link: I am going to work with JUMP Network (2018.11.15) JUMP Network distributes an invitation to all players: "Please go to work online in the JUMP Cloud Server Office and exchange your wage with the bonus package". This web game is available for all players to earn free gift by answering a few questions at TYSB web game, learning more about the company and the game we stick with for years. ---- 300 Big Battle Official Link: http://300m.jumpw.com/ MOBA! 300 Big Battle is a super popular original 2D MOBA mobile game with massive 2D characters in 2018. With great innovation skill sets and high-class illustrations for characters of the game and the map. The game innovation is based on the classic MOBA gameplay that preserves the double joystick operation, original sound control, gesture animation, gravity sensing...etc. In this game, no one is fighting alone, gather your friends to fight together in the 300 Big Battle! ---- ----